Rumors (alternate)
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: An alternate version of the episode. Instead of Penny Proud, Myron gets locked in the closet with one of her friends. It ain't Dijonay, and it certainly isn't LeCienega...


I ship Zoey and Myron. I thought of writing a version of "Rumors" where Zoey is the one Myron has a crush on.

* * *

Penny's parents went out for Trudy's veterinarian award. They allowed Penny to have her sleepover with her friends, as long as they have no boys allowed, on Oscar's _very_ insistence. Penny's friends Dijonay, Zoey, and unfortunately for Penny, LaCienega arrive. Penny doesn't know why Suga Mama is babysitting them, however she's sleeping in her chair while "watching" wrestling. Penny takes her twin baby siblings to their room, taking Suga Mama's pet poodle Puff with them to... play with.

With the parents long, the girls' classmates arrived and got the party started. They don't have to worry about Suga Mama waking up, as the only thing that could is if you turn off the TV, which causes her to wake up demanding to turn it back on, after which she falls back to sleep. Not even a football in the face can wake her.

The time has come for the spin-the-bottle game. Playing the game are Penny, Dijoney, LeCienega, Sticky, Omar, Myron and Sergi. It was Dijonay's turn, and the bottle points to her crush Sticky, who accuses her of cheating somehow. Dijonay denies the accusation as she puts on a handful of lip gloss. She's starting to puck up when Sticky runs out of Penny's house, practically jumping off his clothes. Dijonay tells everyone he's just playing, and runs after him. The other kids laugh.

"It's your turn, Penny." Zoey said.

"Actually, why don't you go first?" Penny said.

"Okay, thanks." Zoey said, and starts spinning the bottle. Hoping to kiss the cute Russian exchange student Sergi. "Sergi, Sergi, Sergi, Sergi..." Zoey whispers hopefully and crossing her fingers.

The bottle stops at Sergi.

"It's Sergi." Penny whispers to Zoey. They both squee with excitement. Suddenly there was a loud boom coming from upstairs, which somehow caused the bottle to move to Myron.

"Myron?"

The little nerd looks up at Zoey, who's in complete aughts over this. Penny does the same. Myron smiles, showing off his dorky smile.

Zoey can't believe it. She knows that Myron has a huge crush on her for a week now. She's already self-conscious about her own awkward dorky-ness, and kissing him might lower her further down the school hierarchy.

"Well, look at the time," Zoey said as she got up and looks at her watch. "I should be getting home. I have a dentist appointment. Bye, everyone!"

Zoey barely opened the door when LaCienega slams it shut. "Oh, don't be such a baby." she drags Zoey and pushes her into the Prouds' closet. "Get in there and kiss your man."

Smirking, LeCienega locks the door, adding a few more locks, and a large wooden plank.

"And remember, you're staying in there seven minutes."

"LeCienega!" Penny said.

"Oh come on, this is just a game." LeCienega chides.

Zoey finds herself in the dark, and can see Myron's eyes looking at her. She finds a cord and turns on the light.

"Okay, let's go over the rules: no kissing, no hugging, no talking." Zoey tells Myron, who is breathing deeply. "And no heavy breathing."

But Myron is still breathing heavily, and is also sweating a lot.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked, growing concerned.

"I'm claustrophobic." Myron whined. "I need my inhaler."

"Okay, where is it?"

"Home!"

"WHAT?!" Zoey screamed, and starts banging on the closet door. "Let me out of here!"

"Sorry, we can't hear you!" LeCienega replied, laughing.

More than seven minutes had passed, Penny thinks it's time for Zoey and Myron to be let out now.

"What do you think you're doing, Penny?" LeCienega demanded, as she steps in front of the door.

"I'm letting them out now, it's been more than seven minutes already." Penny explained.

"Oh give them a little more time."

"It's not funny, LeCienega!"

"Well I think it is."

"Let them out or I'll-"

"You'll what?" LeCienega provoked. She and Penny press their heads together as tension begins to rise between them.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the rest of the partygoers shouted. But everyone stopped when they hear the door opened, they quickly looked to see Penny's parents have come home.

"Oh my gosh!" Trudy exclaimed.

"Penny!" Oscar screamed.

"Mom? Dad?"

The kids run out of the house, passed Penny's parents. Oscar grabs Penny who tries to sneak through the crowd. "Nice try, young lady."

Penny is sitting on the couch while her parents scold her.

"I cannot believe you, Penny. You asked us if you can have a sleep over. We trusted you, and you do something like this."

"But I can explain."

"You can? Go ahead, I wanna hear this." Oscar said. A red bird suddenly flew out of his tuxedo. "Don't ask."

"Well it was like this and like that, and like this and then... Then it was like that and like this, and like that and... What's my punishment?" she asked meekly.

"You are grounded for a month!"

"A month?! But-"

Everyone hears banging coming from the closet. "Let me out of here!" screamed Zoey. Penny almost forgetten that she was still in there with Myron.

Oscar opens the door to find a crying Zoey holding an unconscious Myron. "Mr. Proud? Oh, I see you won the award. Yay, Mrs. Proud!" Zoey said weakly, accidentally dropping Myron. Zoey smiled sheepishly. After a moment of awkward silence, Oscar turns to Penny, "Where are the twins?"

"Upstairs." Penny answered. Oscar heads up to the twins' bedroom.

"Uh, is it alright if I go home now?" Zoey asked nervously.

"Sure, Zoey. You go on home, I'll call Myron's parents to pick him up." Trudy said, opening the door for Zoey.

"Okay. Oh, and tell them he needs his inhaler." Zoey said as she leaves.

"Alright, thanks. Good night." Trudy closed the door.

"Bye, Penny." Zoey waved.

"Mom, a whole month?" Penny asked.

"I was thinking a whole life." Trudy said as she turns off the TV, waking Suga Mama up.

"Hey, I was watching that! You mean tell me y'all ain't left yet? I told y'all I got it covered! You kids just don't listen! If I told you once I-" Trudy turns the TV back on to shut her up.

Sighing, Trudy sits next to Penny. "Penny, I am very disappointed in you. It's bad enough that you had all those kids over, but to put Zoey in the closet with a boy."

"But mom, I didn't put them there, I tried to get them out. Besides nothing happened."

"Nothing _better_ happened. Point is, that shouldn't have happened at all. That's how good girls get bad reputations."

"That was the 90's, people aren't like that anymore."

"You'd be surprised. Now it's time to go to bed."

"Alright, mom." Penny heads to her room, when Oscar went passed her carrying the twins. He turns off the TV, waking Suga Mama.

"I was watching that!"

"Mama, I need to tell you something about Puff."

"What _about_ Puff?" she demanded. Just then, something hit the door. Oscar noticed a dog-shaped dent. He opens the door, and finds Puff stuck to the door, wearing a helmet and rollers takes, with pillows tied around him.

"There he is." Oscar smile sheepishly as Puff fell to the ground.

* * *

I was originally gonna put the whole story in one chapter. But it was longer than I thought I'd figure I just split it into several.

Sergi is the boy Zoey has a crush on in the episode "Makeover".


End file.
